Calendario
by Yeahlicious
Summary: a perfecta vida de Hermione Granger es acechada por un calendario de ración sexual con su novio Harry Potter. Aunque lo ama y lo desea esta después de un año, está en desacuerdo con este escrito porque quiere tener pasión en vez de rutina. LEMONLICIOUS


**CALENDARIO  
Prólogo  
"El Dilema de la vida Perfecta de Hermione Jane Granger"**

Se podría decir que mi vida actual es perfecta, me he graduado con honores de la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del país, de la mejor universidad mágica del continente y con todo este conjunto vienen mis por siempre amigos Ron, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Lavander, Pavarti, Dean y Seamus. Después de la guerra nos unimos mucho más, así que cuando nos llegaron invitaciones especiales para la Universidad Internacional de Artes Mágicas, todos aceptamos gustosamente. Cada uno – evidentemente – escogió su propia carrera, vivíamos en el complejo de viviendas estudiantiles, en cómodos departamentos para cuatro personas. En fín – como últimamente – me estoy yendo por las ramas.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. En mi vida perfecta, después de los estudios, conseguí un excelente trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, soy excelentemente remunerada cada mes y cada año con las gratificaciones. Ser jefa de mi área me ha dado más seguridad al momento de tomar decisiones muy importantes. Como sea, estudios, trabajo, bla bla bla.

No les he hablado sobre mi departamento ¿cierto? Es un cómodo departamento de soltera, amplio y con varias habitaciones más allá del centro de Londres, pero que posee una vista realmente espectacular tanto como para el iluminado centro de la ciudad como para los jardines de Londres. Qué maravilla. Recuerdo que cuando lo compré, gasté más de lo necesario, pero realmente me encanta, y mis ahorros no sufrieron mucho, así que estoy realmente contenta con esa inversión. Si, si , ahora voy a los detalles, es un hermoso duplex, al entrar te encuentras con mis perfectamente decorada sala principal, con vista al centro de Londres, mientras el lado del comedor y la cocina da hacia los hermosos jardines, esa parte de mi departamento es más conservador, puesto que mi sala tiene un estilo moderno incluyendo esa hermosa chimenea que me calienta todas las noches de invierno. Ahora pasemos al segundo piso de mi duplex, la salita de estar donde se encuentra mi TV y todas las modernidades que todo muggle tiene (y que no están en la cocina) están ahí, así que da hacia el centro, con una vista igualmente alucinante. Mi amplia habitación que también tiene chimenea para mi felicidad, tiene vista a los jardines, es realmente relajante, mientras que mi sala de lectura también.

Creo que ya les aburrí con esto de mi estilo de vida perfecto, sin mencionar mi enorme closet – el cual Luna y Ginny me obligan a llenar ¡lo juro! Yo no quiero comprar ropa, zapatos y accesorios ¡ellas me obligan!

Como sea, mi vida – en realidad comenzó a ser perfecta – cuando el chico de mi sueños de todo tiempo, situación y momento se me declaró por fin, dejando a más de una completamente desilusionada.

Harry Potter el salvador del mundo – perdón – Harry Potter el guapísimo salvador del mundo, es mi novio. Yo lo quiero de todas maneras, pero definitivamente no es mi culpa que el tiempo haya cambiado al tierno chico flacuchento de baja estatura en un hombre – con todas sus letras – de complexión atlética y fornida, me lleva una cabeza y yo no soy tan baja como muchas personas me pintan cuando escriben que Hermione Granger es una pequeñina que mide menos de 1.70… Soy inglesa por si no sabían.

En fín, no es por el físico que estoy con él – claro que eso es un complemento para mi deseo femenino – es por el hecho que él me ama demasiado, así tanto como yo lo amo a él, es mi verdadero amor, mi chico y mi adoración. Siempre Harry me ha tratado como una verdadera reina, es educado, cortés, cariñoso, tierno, amoroso y es mi mejor amigo antes que nada, me olvidaba, además de todo es un verdadero dios ustedes ya saben donde.

Después de la guerra Harry no quiso enfrascarse más en los estudios, excepto en la universidad que en ciertas confesiones me ha hecho saber que solo fue por que yo estaría cuatro años enteros ahí con todo los demás amigos y ciertamente miles de jóvenes que según él no me dejarían en paz si no lo tuviera a él al costado. Así que después de haber estudiado para ser auror, le llegó un jugoso contrato para "The Magicians" el equipo de Quidditch internacional más conocido y mejor remunerado del mundo. Él es el buscador estrella claro está, todas las seguidoras del Qudditch y del mundo de los espectáculos son sus fans y me tienen muchísima envidia. Por encima de eso lleva una vida muy normal, termina de entrenar a las cuatro de la tarde se asea y va por mí al trabajo todos los días. Tiene una hermosa casa a las afueras de Londres, el terreno es el de una mansión, pero hay más jardines que casa, contando con la alberca y el campo de Quidditch con medidas oficiales.

Aunque tenga una excelente profesión, un excelente trabajo, buenísimos amigos, un increíble departamento y el novio que cualquier mujer podría desear y todo esto a mis veinticinco años, la aguja que está queriendo adentrase incómodamente en mi vida es cierto calendario hecho por mi novio para nuestra ración sexual.

No me molesta hacer el amor con Harry toda las veces que queramos – al contrario - me encanta, pero que exista un calendario que hace un año vamos cumpliendo día a día y todo después de seis años después de mi primera vez que fue con él, haciéndolo el primer y hasta siempre único hombre en mi vida, me parece demasiado rutinario, y creo que esto le quita mucha pasión a nuestra relación.

Me muero de miedo de decirle a Harry para cancelar el calendario, no quiero que crea que no lo deseo y mucho menos que lo he dejado de amar, pero cada vez que estoy rodeada por sus fuertes brazos me da una lata decirle eso en ese momento tan nuestro temiendo que pueda arruinar nuestra relación, solo por mi afanada idea de hacer el amor cuando nos de la gana, los días que queramos y en el lugar que queramos, no en un determinado día, a una determinada hora y en un determinado lugar.

Todo tan yo. Todo tan malditamente organizado y planificado para el perfecto orden, sobre este aspecto me arrepiento de haberle contagiado a Harry tanto de mi orden y planificación. Y lo que más me da rabia es que yo fui la que le dije que no podíamos hacer el amor cuando nos de la gana, porque tenemos otras obligaciones.

Lo amo, lo quiero y lo deseo.

Y por eso les voy a contar como pasó todo y como estoy pensando solucionalo.

- - - - - - - - -

Espero que les guste, y les diré que ya se viene el love & hot.

Dejen review porfavor.

Yeahlicious


End file.
